Magnetic sensors in combination with a rotating magnet provide an attractive means for non-contact measurement of the orientation of rotating shafts in various automotive, industrial, and consumer applications. There are many different types of sensors in the prior art for measuring the orientation of a magnetic field. However, they all suffer from various limitations well known in the art, for example, excessive size, inadequate sensitivity and/or dynamic range, cost, reliability and other factors. Thus, there continues to be a need for improved magnetic sensors, especially sensors that can be easily integrated with semiconductor devices and integrated circuits and manufacturing methods thereof.
Magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) sensors have the advantages of high sensitivity, small size, low cost, and low power consumption. Although MTJ devices are compatible with standard semiconductor fabrication processes, methods for building high sensitivity devices with sufficient yield for low cost mass production have not been adequately developed. In particular, yield issues due to difficulty in MTJ process and backend packaging process, and difficulty in matching the magnetoresistive response of MTJ elements when combined to form bridge sensors have proven difficult.